


A Lover On The Left (A Sinner On The Right)

by stereoslash



Series: Divided Tongues [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: Jiwon is beautiful.





	A Lover On The Left (A Sinner On The Right)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Casual Affair by Panic! at the Disco.

Jiwon is beautiful.

Hanbin has never had much use for flowery words, but there’s something to be said about the way the sunlight bathes Jiwon’s skin in gold; soft, curling strands tinted brown by the afternoon light. His head is bowed in prayer, digits clasped in devotion, and the way the sunlight frames him is all too reminiscent of a halo.

Hanbin has seen his fair share of halos, etched in murals and encircling cherubims; but the idea that they are a manifestation of something celestial, something _otherworldly_ , has never rang true until he met Jiwon — with his too-bright smiles and the laughter in his eyes and the way his words would steal the breath right from between Hanbin’s lips.

Jiwon is beautiful.

He is blinding, a beacon of _hope_ and _love_ and _laughter_ and everything Hanbin wants to hold dear encased in skin and blood and bone. He has the world at his fingertips, people hanging to his every word — tripping all over themselves in their haste to hold his gaze just a little bit longer. Jiwon could have everything he ever wanted, but he chooses to refrain; opting instead to give freely and take sparingly, and Hanbin is drowning — because not even he, a man of the cloth, could find it in himself to be so selfless and forgiving, yet Jiwon does it effortlessly.

Jiwon is beautiful, that much is known, but Hanbin thinks he’s most beautiful like this — laid out like a crucifix, pale skin glowing in the dim light; kiss-bitten lips parting as sinewy legs find their place around Hanbin’s waist to drive him deeper inside. Jiwon’s breaths are shallow in the space between them, the syllables of Hanbin’s name falling from his lips like a prayer — and there’s nothing holy about the way he begs Hanbin to fuck him rough and filthy, but as they reach their peaks Hanbin swears it feels like heaven.

Jiwon is beautiful, and Hanbin is blessed enough to know that Jiwon is his and his alone.


End file.
